


I Killed Sirius Black!

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Dear Diary..





	I Killed Sirius Black!

18th June 1996.  
Dear Diary,   
I don’t know where to start. My mind.. it’s all jumbled and confused at what happened tonight at the Ministry.   
They’re all captured. All of them. Rodolphus got caught. I’m the only one what got away and that’s only because of the Dark Lord. He.. saved me.   
I was trapped, I couldn’t get out from under the statue that fucking moron Dumbledour pinned me under, I tried but I couldn’t move. I saw the entire duel between him and the Dark Lord, even though I was terrified of going back.. back there, I couldn’t help be absolutely absorbed in His magnificence. I could feel His pulse of magic, it made my entire being tingle with energy, I didn’t want it to end. But it had to when they came.   
I was so scared. I thought He was going to leave me there, I thought He was going to let them take me back as punishment for the huge fuck up that it was, but.. He didn’t. He wasted precious moments to free me, they were closing in, so many of them but He flung the statue aside and grabbed me.   
I don’t really remember it clearly, it’s fuzzy and blurred, I don’t even remember where He took us, but I remember crying, clinging to Him and He didn’t push me away. He kept a tight grip on me and told me I was safe..   
I think He was unsure if He was angry at me or relived I wasn’t caught. Because of Him. I wasn’t caught because of Him. I’m here, safe because of Him. He’s not spoken to me yet, He told me to leave Him so I did, I’m waiting for Him.   
I feel so sad Rodolphus has been taken away again, I just got him back and they’ve taken him from me! I know the failure deserves punishment but.. I feel so lost without him. I need him right now and the fucking idiot isn’t here, the fucking idiot got himself caught like the rest of them. It’s all Lucius’ fucking fault! I hope Master leaves the dumb prick to rot in Azkaban for the rest of this pathetic life!   
I can’t write anymore, I’m sore and aching, I feel so drained and exhausted. But before I go there’s one more thing;   
I killed Sirius Black!


End file.
